This invention relates generally to garage door constructions, and has particular reference to an overhead garage door having a novel vent window arrangement and automatic window closing means operable when the door is raised to its overhead position.
The desirability of using a garage as a warm weather patio or as an extra room for any purpose has led to various garage door closures that depart from the conventional. In most instances, garages that are used in this manner were originally equipped with the usual overhead doors and in one type of modified closure the original door is kept in its overhead or raised position and the door opening is occupied by screening in some form. Thus, the screening may be in the form of a roll down curtain or it may be supported by a rigid frame or frames. Screening used in this way prevents normal use of the overhead door, and when normal use of the door is resumed the screening roll or frames must be stored.
Another type of closure for a garage that is to be used as a patio or the like consists of an overhead door that has been modified to include a plurality of window openings for providing increased ventilation and light for the garage interior. Such openings are usually provided with window screens and openable window sash. Overhead doors modified in this manner are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,178,776 and 3,927,709, and these patents represent the closest prior art known to the applicant.